Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army
The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army (TRA) is the military of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan, and is the largest armed force in the Toy Islands region. It was founded on the 23rd August 1923 as the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People with two branches; the Navy of the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People, and the Ground Forces of the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People. The 23rd August is celebrated as Armed Forces Day in the USSRT. The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army has three main branches (army, navy and air force) as well as several other smaller branches. The TRA also coordinates strategy with the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards, which is a seperate paramilitary organisation that functions as a militia force as well as a political police force. Further supplementary forces include the GKSB Border Troops, the Tabi'atstani Armed Police, and the Volunteer Society of Assistance to the Armed Forces. The TRA technically comes under the command of the Defence Council of Tabi'atstan, whilst the Ministry of War exercises almost no control over the TRA, and has a similar relationship with the TRA as that of the Ministry of National Defence of China and the People's Liberation Army. Universal conscription is technically mandatory in the USSRT, although the large number of volunteers who join the TRA of their own volition means that this is quite loosely observed and enforced. History Formation and World War II The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army was founded as the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People on the 23rd August 1923, with its current iteration coming into existence on the 28th November 1925 after the unification of the different Tabi'atstani states into the USSRT. It was formed from the armies of the four communist Tabi'atstani states, and its first major conflict was with the invasion force of the Japanese Empire in November 1934. During the Second World War, the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army was forced to retreat to the capital of Qal'eh Manar, where it stood against a combined Laltofian force of ... troops. By cutting off the Laltofian supply lines, the TRA was able to force the Laltofians back to their homelands, and eventually invaded the TBRE in June 1943. After the surrender of the TBRE and the signing of the Treaty of Rouzab on the 14th January 1944, a brigade of TRA troops was sent to the Eastern European front to help support Soviet combat operations there. The Cold War Tabi'atstani troops would fight in numerous regional conflicts during the Cold War. In 1951, the Tabi'atstani Politburo sent a brigade of TRA troops to fight in the Korean War. At the end of the 1960s, TRA forces moved in to support communist insurgents in the Matoban Civil War and helped bring about a communist victory in 1974, and TRAF bombers attacked Jaudaerahn cities after a coup in 1976. The 1980s was the climax of USSRT intervention in other countries' affairs, with the TRA sending weapons to support Iran in the Iran-Iraq War between 1980-1988 as well as sending troops to put down the Laconian Revolt in East Valreșia. Second Tabi'atstani Civil War Throughout the duration of the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, most TRA troops remained loyal to the communist government of the USSRT. However, a total of around 13,000 military troops did defect to the rebels during the war, including the relatively high ranking Lieutenant General Yemelyan Kirillyn Maksimov. Nonetheless, the loyalty of the TRA and the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards was a key factor that led to the government victory after the over one and a half year long conflict. Modern Era Notable events Doctrine and defence policy Tabi'atstani military doctrine adopts the policy of total defence. Aside from meaning that all government and economic sectors are involved in defence planning, it also differs significantly from many Western doctrines in that it recognises activities other than military actions as also constituting attacks on the country, including damaging economic systems, damaging the nation's social fabric, targeting Tabi'atstanis' beliefs and commitment to defence, and attacking the country's ability to recover from both natural and man-made disasters. According to military and strategic analysts, Tabi'atstan is known to use a defence in depth strategy as it has a large territory which allows it to yield land to any attackers in an attempt to overstretch their logistical lines or spread out their numbers. This strategy was clearly seen during the Second World War when Tabi'atstani forces gave up much of the eastern part of the country to invading Laltofian forces whilst preparing their troops for a counterattack when Laltofian supply lines began to collapse from attrition caused in part by partisan attacks and also due to a simple lack of sufficient logistical forces. Women are exempt from conscription but may enlist as regular soldiers in both combat and non-combat roles. Organization The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army is under the administration of the Defence Council of Tabi'atstan, which has acted as its commanding since the formation of the TRA. The Defence Council's structure is classified, although it is known that it is made up of five main organs. The TRA is split into three main branches; the Ground Force, the Navy, and the Air Force, as well as several minor branches, which are the Strategic Missile Troops, the Airborne Troops, and the Space Forces. All of the service branches in the TRA are split into five high commands, which are the Western High Command, the Northern High Command, the Eastern High Command, the Southern High Command, and the Southwestern High Command, which are all assigned to one of the eponymously named strategic directions. VeKoVSil The General Staff of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army, often known as the VeKoVSil High Command (from the Russian Верховное командование Вооруженных Сил, tr. Verkhovnoye Komandovaniye Vooruzhennykh Sil) or the High Command of the Armed Forces, is the high command of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Deployments Selematar Group of Forces Cisemosirian Group of Forces Far Northern Group of Forces Eastern Group of Forces Group of Tabi'atstani Forces in Valreșia Central Southern Group of Forces Group of Tabi'atstani Military Specialists in Parsahbiritum Personnel Ranks and titles See also: Military ranks of Tabi'atstan After the formation of the USSRT in 1925, personal ranks were banned due to the fact that they were considered "bourgeosie remnants of the corrupt imperial era". As such, a system of positional ranks similar to those used in the Soviet Union was adopted, with such ranks being acronyms of their full names. However, by 1934, personal ranks were reinstated, as were general officer ranks. After World War II, these were further changed and based on the modified versions of Imperial Russian ranks in use in the Soviet Union. Food and rations Beginning in 2012, all service branches began implementing sous-vide cooking as the main method of cooking food. Apart from being judged by a panel of regular troops from the different branches of the armed forces and from different ethnicities to taste better than previous cooked food, it was found to also be easier to maintain consistent quality and kill microorganisms. Food packaged in airtight plastic bags was also deemed easier to transport than fresh food. However, soldiers in the field separated from canteen facilities are still given regular rations. The normal soap ration for troops is 200g per month; however, female troops get a special exemption and are given 400g per month. Combat arms In recent years, the TRA has started adopting unconventional warfare techniques that allow a military force to exploit the weaknesses of a more technologically advanced army, and as such, the TRA has become more focused on asymmetric warfare as well as standard Soviet and military doctrine. TRA Ground Force The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force (TRAGF) is the land based branch of the Tabi'atstani armed forces. It is the largest branch of the Tabi'atstani armed forces and is also the dominant service branch in the Tabi'atstani military. TRA Navy The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy (TRN) is the naval warfare service branch of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. The Navy and Ground Force are the oldest service branches in the Tabi'atstani military, and can trace their origins to the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People. TRA Air Force The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Air Force (TRAF) is the aerial warfare branch of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Strategic Missile Troops The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Strategic Missile Troops are responsible for the USSRT's land-based intercontinental ballistic missiles. Airborne Troops The Airborne Troops are an elite branch of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army that act as light and airborne infantry. Anti-Missile and Anti-Space Defence Forces The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Anti-Missile and Anti-Space Defence Forces (also known as the Space Forces) are a minor branch of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army that is tasked with military space operations as well as ballistic missile defence. Military Police The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Military Police are a military police force tasked with policing the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Special troops Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Chemical Troops The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Radiation, Chemical, and Biological Protection Troops are the minor branch of the TRA responsible for protecting TRA troops from the effects of weapons of mass destruction. They are also tasked with supporting civilian disaster response efforts in situations related to radiological, chemical, or biological agents. Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Engineer Troops The standard units of the Engineer Troops are companies and battalions, with these being organically attached to regiments and divisions respectively. They do not perform logistical or engineer-technical services, and act solely as combat engineers. Members of the Engineer Troops in division-level units or higher are known as engineers, whilst those at lower levels are called sappers. Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Railroad Troops The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Railroad Troops are in charge of the construction, operation, and maintenance of railroads in military operational zones. Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Road and Motor Transport Troops The Road and Motor Transport Troops are delegated with the task of management and planning of defence transportation as well as maintaining military roads. They consist of motor transport, traffic control, road construction, and bridge construction units. Actual operation of the various modes of transportation is the purview of the ground forces. Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Signal Troops Like the Chemical and Engineer Troops, the Signal Troops are organised into companies and battalions in regiments and divisions. They are responsible for maintaining tactical radio and wire communications networks as well as performing SIGINT through interception of enemy signals. They also maintain strategic underground cable, microwave, and satellite communications systems. Services Administrative Finance Justice Medical Military band Military Topographic The Military Topographic Service produces maps and other similar products for the armed forces. Veterinary The Veterinary Service has two major functions. The first is maintaining the health of animals such as horses and marbozorgs in the service of the armed forces. The second is inspecting meat slaughtered for use by the armed forces, and preventing the spread of contagious diseases among the animals slaughtered for such meat. Supporting Services Rear Services The Rear Services are concerned with military logistics and support, supplying the armed forces with ammunition, fuel, spare parts, food, clothing, and other material. It is led by a deputy minister of war and comprises the Rear Services' Staff, several main and central departments and other services. Construction and Troop Billeting Service The Construction and Troop Billeting Service is a large, mobile force of cheap labour tasked with erect military bases and troop quarters as well as civilian and government buildings, and has been used to complete high-priority projects and to work in harsh environments. Conscription Service in a branch of the military (not limited to the TRA) is obligatory in Tabi'atstan and is enforced by the government, with all 18 year old males being required to register with the government. The main exception to this are university students, who must undergo military training after graduation. However, there are also a significant number of voluntary recruits in the armed forces, and the army has a large pool of professional soldiers as well as conscripts. The large number of recruits means that conscription is mostly used to fill up the annual quota when the number of volunteers falls short of the goal. Military intelligence Military intelligence in the TRA is the responsibility of the Main Directorate of Military Intelligence, a part of the General Staff. Technically, all Spetsnaz units of the TRA are under the command of the DMI, although organisationally they act under the command of the service branch they are attached to. Flags and ensigns The TRA is represented by the war flag of the USSRT, which makes use of the elements of the national flag. Weapons, uniforms, and equipment Uniforms Due to influence from the Soviet military during the Cold War, the TRA maintains the use of the gymnastyorka shirt-tunic in some uniforms. Whilst the gymnastyorka is mainly limited to dress uniforms for modern families of uniforms, some military units of lower-priority still use the gymnastyorka in their field uniforms. Similarly, whilst socks began to become standard issue articles of clothing in the TRA by the 1990s, Soviet style portyanki footwraps are still given out to some military units, and are commonly used in activities where heavy boots are required. Beginning in the 1980s, the Soviet style Afghanka became the standard field uniform system of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army, replacing the old Telogreika. Panamanka (or Panama) hats are distributed to troops assigned to desert areas. Officers in the TRA are issued ceremonial swords, of which there are five standardised designs; the Type 04 Rapier, the Type 08 Shashka, the Type 11 Shamshir, the Type 12 Jian, and the Type 15 Liuyedao (willow leaf sabre). Whilst officers are not required to carry their swords into combat (and such behaviour is uncommon regardless), some still do despite the unlikeliness of such weapons being useful in modern combat scenarios. Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards officers also have the choice to pick one of the TRA's five standardised sword designs, although the TRG also has its own ceremonial sword designs as well. Some cavalry units of the TRA are also armed with the Type 07 sabre, which is used in training drills but very rarely used in actual combat. Housing For off-base accommodation, the TRA has began deploying its Mobile Shelter Units (MSU), a series of mobile military shelters. These are cargo containers with inbuilt tent units that can be configured into numerous different room units. With the tents extended from both sides, the MSU can expand to thrice its normal storage width. The MSUs are also fully wired, allowing them to support electrical appliances such as cooking equipment, air conditioning units, and radar units. They are designed to survive rough handling during transport and adverse weather conditions including storms and high temperature environments. Cyberwarfare Nuclear weapons Tabi'atstan is a nuclear armed state, with the first nuclear test occurring on the 23rd August 1958, and the first hydrogen bomb being tested on the 12th November 1965. The country's nuclear weapons are split between the Air Force, the Navy, and the Strategic Missile Troops, although the Ground Force also possesses missiles capable of carrying nuclear payloads. Tabi'atstan has a total stockpile of 1,064 strategic nuclear warheads and 818 tactical nuclear warheads, including weapons held in storage. Space-based weapons Combat in space and space-based weapons in Tabi'atstan are the responsibility of the Anti-Missile and Anti-Space Defence Forces, also known as the Space Forces. Military budget According to experts, the Tabi'atstani military expenditure in 2014 is thought to have reached US$258 billion. The USSRT is both a major exporter and importer of arms, with the majority of Tabi'atstani arms sales being to either STO member states or members of the Maticoundan Union. When negotiating arms deals, the Tabi'atstani government often lists licensed production as a prerequisite for any importation of arms, due to the relative difficulty of replacing lost equipment in a conflict considering the country's comparatively remote position in the world. See also *Defence industry of Tabi'atstan *Equipment of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force *List of active Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy ship classes *List of military aircraft of the USSRT *Military ranks of Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military forces Category:Military of Tabi'atstan